Where it All Began
by priestess.kiyoko
Summary: /This is still somewhat of a premature idea, so please let me know if it's worth investing in! I appreciate all input!/ What if Izayoi and Inu no Taishō did not die so soon if not at all? How would this affect Inuyasha's life? *Rating and genre may change, as will the characters involved* *Updates when possible!*
1. The Courtyard Meeting

**A/N: As mentioned in the story description, this story will take place from the VERY beginning, from when Inuyasha's parents meet. What if Inuyasha's parents didn't die so early? How would this have affected his life? Please let me know if this is worth investing on. Please enjoy the read.**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Courtyard Meeting

"Izayoi-sama!"

The aforementioned maiden turned on the spot, flashing a warm smile. Her chestnut-coloured eyes twinkled in a playful manner. Alabaster skin complimented by the pale rosy flush of cheeks gave way to a 'celestial' nose, and full lips. Charcoal hair framed her face, before falling far past her shoulders, teasing her lower back.

Izayoi wore her conventional attire, the elegant yet complex twelve layered kimono, known as the Jūni-hitoe.

"Hai?"

"The Daimyō wishes to know where are you headed."

Izayoi paused for several heart beats before she replied. "Please tell Otō-sama not to worry so much. I'll be in the gardens."

The messenger thanked her, bowing and promptly left to report back to her Otō-san. She sighed mentally before slowly making her way to the vast gardens, as she had promised. Sitting under the shelter of a recently pruned sakura tree, her gaze drifted across the array of plants and flowers that adorned the well-cared-for garden. A smile tugged on her lips again, and she inhaled the calming mixture of floral scents surrounding her, relaxing and admiring, relishing in the temporary escape from the hustle and bustle and formality of palace life.

The silvery moon cast a hauntingly beautiful shadow across the gardens, rays of moonlight filtering through the tree above. Having been there for what she judged to be a good while, she made to stand up when a flash of movement caught her attention.

Quirking an eyebrow, she sauntered over to the very far edge of the garden, poorly separated from the outside foliage. Edging to the corner, she found a large inu standing proudly, its pristine, frosty, white fur shining silver in the moonlight.

Her immediate reaction was that of her trademark, heart-warming smile. What a beautiful inu! She guess that he was a male, judging by the imposing way he seemed to stand there, stark still, molten gold eyes surveying her.

But soon, she began to hesitate, her smile wavering, as those intelligent eyes seemed to bore at her with an expression that said, 'why'? Honestly, she wasn't quite sure why she wasn't afraid of the inu at all. Izayoi was most certainly aware of all the various demons in the world, but she felt no harm or ill will from him. Certainly, she could be jus silly, and over thinking things, as there were ordinary inu in the world, but the way the inu seemed to incredulously look at here, put her suspicions at ease. He was most certainly a demon of some sort. Just not malevolent.

Internally, she shook her head. _This is why Otō-san is always so worried about you..._ But regardless, her smile strengthened again, abandoning her worries. Tentatively reaching out, she aimed to ruffle his twitching ears.

"Watashi wa inu ga daisukidesu." Still smiling affectionately, she finally made contact, and marvelled at the silky texture of the fur, inching forward. "And I know, you're probably a yōkai, but it's silly to think that something as cute as you would harm innocent villages. I'm sure there are plenty of yōkai that roam the world, and do not cause destruction. It is narrow-minded to think that way. At least, that is how I see it. I don't understand why some people are so-"

She trailed off mid-sentence as half-way through her ramble, she noticed the inu stiffen momentarily, and its expression softened, the inu beginning to move for the first time. Taking a tentative step forwards, his tail began to wag, and she could swear, a smile was forming on his lips.

Izayoi let a smile giggle loose. "You're probably laughing at me, aren't you." She gently caressed his muzzle, as the inu raised both its paws and placed it on her shoulders.

A melodic laugh escaped her. "You know tricks? Or are you just really friendly?" Leaning forwards to touch their noses together, she was just about to say something else when her eyes widened, as the inu began to glow, and sure enough, grow in size. Something seemed to wrap around her waist, and she felt herself being pulled up, back into a standing position.

As the intensity of the light grew, she closed her eyes tightly, and before she knew it, the light had stopped. And what was this... Feeling?! Her eyes fluttered open, and her jaw nearly dropped to culminate a shocked yelp. Hand strong arms not been gripping her waist, pulling her flush against him, Izayoi would've either collapsed from the shock.

Still standing, nose-to-nose, in place of the inu, was a man. And a handsome man at that.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the read, and please let me know what you think in a review~**


	2. The First of Many Nights

**A/N: So, I'll be trying out another chapter ;P Please enjoy, and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2-The First of Many Nights

Silence. Izayoi blinked several times, thinking it would clear her vision, or rid her of her hallucination. The man before her was... Incredible. There really were no other words to describe him. If this were a dream, she wanted it to last. She would make her best of it, at least. How is it that she would happen to chance upon a yōkai such as him? Her brows furrowed slightly from the confusion, and his voice reached her ears again.

"Please, do smile. You're stunningly beautiful, and it'd be a shame to have such an expression, marring your face."

The deep, mysterious tone of his voice immediately wiped the formulating frown off her face. Her head tilted back a little as she leaned back, in an attempt to take a better look at him. As of yet, she was still in his warm embrace, unable and unwilling to escape.

Molten gold eyes twinkled warmly, as if amused. His long silvery hair, like the liquefied moon, was pulled back into a high ponytail. Aquiline nose, high cheek bones and a chiselled jaw perfectly adorned his face. A single violet stripe on either side of his cheeks, the only indication of anything unusual about the man. His lips pulled into a smile, and seemed to set his tanned skin aglow. Toned muscles were hid beneath elaborate robes. He wore a white kimono and hakama, armoured boots, and a long flowing sash, accompanied by a spiked-rim breastplate, vambraces, armoured gauntlets, and spiked pauldrons on each shoulder. A parted pelt that extended from both shoulders and trailed behind him. Two swords were strapped to his waist, and one was on his back. He had a royal air of confidence about him, and carried himself with pride.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the unnamed man spoke. "Do you really mean it? What you said about humans and yōkai? Being able to live in coexistence?"

Izayoi paused, recollecting her thoughts before she answered him seriously. "Of course! I don't know why you are so interested in the matter, but I firmly believe it!"

This elicited a hearty laugh as his eyes glimmered with affection. "Truly, you are as they say. A beautiful rose, trapped within the confines of a field of weeds, and yet you persist! An unparalleled flower, blooming in all its unhampered beauty despite the struggles. How admirable! It seems I wasn't wrong..."

Izayoi blushed at the compliments. "And you're comparable, in so saying, to the sun, providing sustenance to me." The man grinned joyously at the comment, but she pressed on. "However, how is it that you speak of me so familiarly? I believe this is the first time we've met. Surely, I would remember an encounter with one such as you."

The man chuckled. "There is no need to be so formal, but yes, I've met you before; however, it was not to your awareness. I've been to this garden before. I heard, as a passerby, of a the fair maiden within these walls, and when I first laid my eyes on you, I knew the tales were of you, Lady...?"

"Izayoi." She responded immediately. So he'd been watching her? The thought embarrassed her a bit, to know such a handsome man had his eyes set on her, but she knew she hadn't done anything to shame herself here. She merely came to relax. Bt what of him? Why would he be interested in a woman such as herself?

Seemingly reading her thoughts, the still unnamed man continued. "At first, I was just curious, but now, that is not the case..." His right hand had drifted up from her waist, and now, was gently cupping her face, tilting it to meet his intent gaze, his thumb gently caressed her flushed cheeks. The slow, deliberate strokes set her skin ablaze, leaving her craving for more.

"B-But who are you?" Izayoi murmured, gazing deep into his yes, losing herself in their alluring depths.

"Someone how admires you." The man answered evasively with a grin, as he leaned in towards her. "But you can call me Taishō for now. In time I will tell you my full name." Mere centimetres separated them now, and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. For one reason or another, his breath smelled of honeyed flowers, of which, surprisingly, she was unable to identify.

Her body responding on its own, she tilted her head slightly to the side, and closed the short distance between them. They seemed to be momentarily suspended in time, and the moment their lips made contact, and electrifying holt could be felt on both ends, igniting a pleasurable spark.

The man seemed to stiffen a bit after a moment, before he came to a grinding half. Withdrawing himself complete, much to their chagrin. A small flashed across her face from the loss of warmth, and she opened her mouth to voice her thoughts when the man uttered a barely audible warning just in time before he 'vanished.' Her hands immediately shot up in response to catch him when-

"Izayoi-sama! Izayoi-sama? What on earth is going on? You've disappeared for so long! Your-"

The messenger paused mid-sentence to find the aforementioned woman awkwardly hugging an inu, who was almost more than half her size, to her chest.

"A-Anou..." the messenger trailed off, uncertain as to what to make of the situation. She knew Izayoi-sama loved animals, but where did this one suddenly appear from?

"Rest assured, he's with me." She promptly set the inu down and began a purposeful saunter back inside the Palace after straightening herself. Was that a faint blush? "I'll be in my quarters, so please tell Otō-sama not to worry so much. I'll be retiring early, so please send away the maids tonight."

The messenger swiftly nodded, stepping out of the way, and swept a low bow. She took note of her hurried steps, and the inu that followed her closely, tail wagging enthusiastically, as if well acquainted. "As you wish, Izayoi-sama."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked the fluff Please leave a review; it would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Confessions

**A/N: Hello again, minna-san! :) I present the next chapter~ Please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3-Confessions

Promptly sliding the door shut behind her, Izayoi slowly trudged to her futon and collapsed on top of it, her face flushed, chest rising up and down quickly and lips parted from the increased need for air as she rushed through the Palace. Her left arm was draped across her forehead as she tried to slow down her breathing. Her long hair was splayed around her like the rays of the sun reaching outwards, her right hand tugging on the various collars of her elaborate robes. This sometimes irritated her to no ends. She wanted simple clothes at times like these!

There was a soft, barely audible padding from four furry paws that approached her. She shut her eyes to relax, letting him look around the room if he wanted to. She needed to even out her breathing first anyways. However, there was only silence for a few heart beats before she felt warm lips on hers and her eyes snapped open to find him centimetres from her, their lips locked, noses brushing each other's faces. His right hand drifted up to remove her left arm from obscuring her flushed face. Of the whole entire room, he preferred to look at her instead, for she was far more captivating.

"We never finished properly..." the man drawled, whispering softly on her lips, his tongue snaking out to lick her bottom lip. She murmured her agreement as her eyes fluttered shut, and her lips gradually opened for him, his elongated tongue darting into her wet orifice, tasting her, and stroking her tongue.

When they finally parted for air, Izayoi added as an afterthought: "Palace life has a lot of interferences..." She trailed off when he chuckled softly, his eyes glimmering in a mischievous, amused manner.

"Believe me when I say, I understand how you feel..." He trailed off before locking lips again to silence any possible questions. He didn't want her to know who he was quite so soon... She wouldn't treat him the same then.

This time, when they parted, a thin trail of saliva connected their mouths before it eventually dispersed. He leaned in again, but to the side, and his sharp, lengthened canines brushed against her ear lobe, sending shiver up her spine. His long tongue licked the rim of her ear, blowing gently and nipping it a bit, drawing a contented sigh and grin from her.

"Tell me, Taishō..." Izayoi started breathily, trying to keep her voice even when he moved down to her neck, and sucked on a particularly sensitive spot that even she didn't know about. "Why are you so experienced in these things?"

The man paused momentarily, still hovering above her as he contemplated an answer to her question. He seemed to hesitate before continuing his ministrations. "Besides the face that I can almost smell what you want and where, unfortunately, I've been forced by yōkai laws, traditions, per se, to mate someone I don't necessarily prefer... It is for the sake of maintaining my bloodlines... I have not done this with er before though... Our mating rituals are different than human matrimony... I trust you know what it's like to have no choice in these sorts of matters?" He had said an awful lot, but perhaps she wouldn't shun him. Hopefully, she would understand him... Because for the first time, he'd actually felt something for a female. He couldn't believe it at first, since she was a mortal human, but she had managed to unknowingly capture his attention, and his heart... He was surprised when Izayoi sighed, a morose smile painting her face as she forced him into a sitting position, and off of herself. She sat in seiza position beside him, avoiding his gaze.

"I do..." She began slowly before finally mustering the courage to look him in the eye. "I understand, and I don't, er, blame you, exactly. I am in the same situation, you see... Just two days ago my otō-sama already arranged a marriage for me. He seems to be alright, but my hunches told me he wasn't the right man for me. I didn't quite understand until I met you in the gardens. I don't know what to say to the either of them... What would they say if they saw me like this...?" She gestured to the both of them, indicating that she was not allowed to be in a relationship with anyone else... Let alone with a yōkai... "And as a princess, I have to marry someone else who is a rich and powerful heir to many lands..."

Taishō cut her off and pulled her into an embrace, a heartfelt sign of acceptance and understanding, one that made her want to stay like forever. She relished in his natural body warmth and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. She listened to the rhythmic drumming of his heartbeat, and the deep rumble of his voice when he spoke.

"That's a lot at stake for a stranger like me..."

"I could say the same for you." Izayoi retorted indignantly, eliciting a hearty chuckle from him. How musical!

"The case is a bit different for me, but I take to heart your enthusiasm. What an angel you truly are."

"But," Izayoi gave a cheeky grin, "I blame you for taking my heart with you." She gave him a playful punch in which he feigned being wounded, drawing a laugh from her at his antics.

"But you're the one who's walked so far from the heavens above. You're bound to catch someone's attention."

A pretty blush coloured her cheeks and she hid the embarrassment by pouncing on him, flattening him on the futon. She gave him a quick peck and made to stand up when he switched their places, pinning her underneath him. He gave a smirk before his hands dove for the sensitive spots he knew of and tickled her relentlessly. Peals and fits of laughter erupted from her immediately, as she tried to get away from him, trying to tamp down on the noise, lest she drew attention to her room.

When they finally relented in the vicious cycle of stealing kisses and tickle fights, the two lay panting on the mussed up futon, gasping for air, a thin sheet of sweat covering them.

They turned to face each other and another laugh escaped them. Finally settling down, Izayoi wore a serious expression on her face as she spoke first.

"Thank you... For tonight. I haven't laughed like this for the longest time. I think... I think I really do l-lo-love you..." She mumbled the last part, but he caught it anyways with his enhanced hearing and perked up immediately.

"Well at least we have each other." Taishō responded immediately. "And I love you too."

She rolled over to pull him into a tight hug, as if he would vanish, or slip from her grasp at a moment's notice.

"Will you stay the night?" She inquired, looking hopefully at him.

"I will. But I must leave in the morning, I have something to attend to." A cute pout greeted him when he said he needed to leave. "Please wait for me. I promise I'll be back."

"Well, since you promised..." Izayoi feigned pondering the thought, but as expected, she let the subject go, and rearranged the futon so that they could sleep peacefully.

Snuggling in closer to him and into his chest, he draped an arm protectively over her, his outer armour already lay forgotten in the corner of the room.

"Oyasuminasai." They said simultaneously to each other before drifting off to sleep, a ghost of a smile on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! As always, please leave a review and let me know what you think of it! I don't want to run out of inspiration/ideas!**


End file.
